


Jake Meets Spidey

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: I got this idea from a post I saw on Tumblr I think and my friend said someone really needs to write it so I did. It's bad. I know but it's been a while since I wrote something I actually had fun with. And Jake... Well he's fun.
Kudos: 19





	Jake Meets Spidey

There sat the one and only Spider-Man, Peter Parker sat by a desk of some cop in some precinct that wasn’t in Queens. Peter was expecting the exact same treatment that he’d get whenever some beat cop would bring him in, ‘you’re nothing but a menace,’ or ‘stupid Spider-Man always getting in the way and making our jobs harder as cops’ Peter was sure that Brooklyn would be the exact same as Queens. He sat alone while a group of cops seemed to speak to one another in what Peter could only assume would be their break room. He really hoped that the person coming to talk to him wasn’t the huge brick wall of a man who looked like he ate steel bars for breakfast. Finally the cops stopped talking among themselves and out walked a very average looking thirty-something year old cop with the biggest most shit eating grin on his face. 

_Thank God._ Peter thought as the guy came up to him. 

“So Mister Spider-Man…” The cop began

_Here we go, brace yourself for the yelling._

“So I’m supposed to yell at you about how you’re like just a kid and you can’t be a vigilante and you should leave cop work to the cops but oh my god please I need to know how your powers work.” He said, very giddy. 

“Uh…” Peter was dumbfounded. “What?”

“How do your powers work? Oh my god what **are** your powers? Like can you summon all the spiders in Brooklyn or is that just a rumor?” The cop gasped loudly. “Oh my god can you **talk** to the spiders?!” He asked excitedly. “Can you ask them if they like Die Hard?” 

“A-As… absolutely _refreshing_ this is compared to how I’m typically treated by cops, what kind of cop are you?” 

“Uh, a really excited one, uh-doy.” 

“I mean, your position, mister…”

“Oh, I’m a detective. Detective Jake-Jacob Peralta of Brooklyn’s Ninety Ninth Precinct.” 

“Oh, well Detective Peralta… Thank you for not yelling at me.” 

“No problem, I just want to know so much.” 

“Well, what do you want to know?” 

“Do the spiders like Die Hard? I bet they do!” 

“Who doesn’t like Die Hard.” 

Jake gasped loudly and looked like he wanted to hug Peter. “We’re going to be best friends, Spider-Man.” 

Peter laughed nervously and wondered how long he was going to be stuck here. He was sure it was getting late, and May would probably be mad that he was out this late. “Mister Peralta do you think you could let me go? I really need to get home…” 

“I wanna know about your powers though…” Jake whined, stomping his foot like a toddler. 

_Oh boy Peter, what have you gotten yourself into_? Peter sighed and shook his head, “Okay, I guess I have time.” 

Jake was beyond ecstatic at the answer from Peter and smiled hugely. “Okay, so what can you do?” 

Peter shot a web at a nearby desk. “Well, I can shoot webs.” 

“Not cool Spider-Man.” The woman at it huffed. 

“Amy be cool, this is the real life Spider-Man. But seriously that’s cool.” Jake said with a grin. 

“I’m also super strong. Like can lift the hulk really easily.” This earned another gasp out of the young detective.

“Toit.” 

“I’m actually really fast, and can swing from my webs too.” 

“Cool.” 

“I have lightning fast reflexes.” 

“Toit.” 

“I also heal really fast.” 

“Cool!” 

“I also have what I call my Spidey-Sense, but it’s basically just really good intuition.” 

“Toit.” 

“And I’m sorry but I can’t really control the spiders, that was an evil clone of mine.” 

Jake pouted. “That’s not toit, or cool. But you said the spiders like Die Hard.” 

“Technically I answered your question with another question.”

“Touche Mister Spider.” 

“Listen, do you think I can go now Mister Peralta? It’s a long way back to Queens and I really need to get home.” 

Jake frowned and sighed. “I guess.” 

“Cool, See you later mister Peralta.” Peter ran out the nearest door and jumped off the building, not ever looking back. Jake followed Peter out the door and watched him swing from building to building. 

“I never got his autograph…” He whined. Jake felt a hand on his back and looked to see Amy. 

“Don’t worry Jake…” Amy said with a burning passion in her eyes. “I’ll track him down. I’ll get you that autograph.” 

“I love you so much.” Jake smiled and kissed the top of her head. 


End file.
